Truth of the Heart
by Terradoll
Summary: Masquerade's world was indeed a dark one. His only light of hope, did it possibly come from this new girl Alica?
1. Epi2: The Masquerade Ball

****

Hey it's Terradoll and I do not own Bakugan but I do own Alica, Gaby, and Sara ^-^ and the DT is the Dimensional Transpoter, got the abiviation from Lady Avotil. Also, the Baku-pod person will be italic underline

_like this baku-pod person_

**Summary: **Masquerade hasn't formed his allies yet and has only one, Alica. She is a blonde girl with glasses whom is a great friend with the BBB but disguies herself as the evil Darkus brawler Terradoll working for Masquerade. This is the BBB episodes from 2- BNV 32 from Masquerade's point of view so if it takes a while DONT BOTHER ME!

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to see sulight pouring down on the bed. I yawned and streched, and crawled out of bed. Her back to me on the other bed lay Alica, her right arm falling over the side. I stiffled a laugh. She was SUCH a heavy sleeper...and violent. Too bad she didnt know I liked her yet. Slowly I headed toward the wooden dresser with a mirror. My glasses were on there and I slid them onto my face. Instantly my blonde hair spiked up as I walked out the door, but first stopping to kiss Alica lightly on the head while she silently slept.

In the next room I grabbed a new shirt, my black boots, my white coat and the DT. Suddenly I was bathed in light as I thought of the park in Wardington. Even though I wasn't there yet I could hear a whiney girl's voice, "Oh come on, if your in there at least say something! Pretty please with sugar. SAY SOMETHING!" The wind blew as I arrived and she turned. "Whats...going on?" she asked herself. I stepped down in the park.

"Where'd you come from?" she asked. I held up a Gate Card

"A battle brawler," she commented. "Are you challenging me to a battle? Cause if so, lets get this party started!" She held up a Gate Card, "Didn't catch your name."

"I never said it, call me Masquerade." I commented.

We were bathed in light as the field opened and time slowed. The girl screamed as Reaper came out and her Bakugan were soon mine. Time went back to normal as the field closed.

I continued the day doing the same thing, only all over the world using the DT to send me from Paris to Tokyo within seconds. The I returned to the manison in America where I found Alica, sitting on the bed dressed and hair combed. She was wearing her Terradoll sunglasses and an open black leather jacket over ripped up jeans. She wore a low cut black tank top and black "glovies" as she called them, or fingerless gloves.

"Where were you?" she asked, nodding toward my brawler clothes and mask. Usually when I was with her I left the mask at home along with the coat and armor pad. My hair would be long like her's and my brown eyes would be more adult than my other half's, Alice. (If you've seen Rosario+Vampire, think of the difference between 'outer Moka' and the big green eyes, and the 'inner Moka' with the more adult red eyes. Same thing only they're brown)

"Brawling, can't you tell?" I asked, sitting down beside her and ditching the mask. She rolled her eyes, barely able to see through the glasses.

" Doom Card brawling?" she asked. I nodded. Her eyes wandered toward Reaper and Hydranoid sitting on the dresser. Hydranoid was secret but not Reaper. Her was the one who took down that whiny girl with blue hair.

Suddenly my head suddenly felt fuzzy. My vision blurred and next thing I know, I passed out.

"Masquerade? Masquerade!" I could hear Alica call before it went totally black.

* * *

I woke up with a cold rag on my head and my mask beside me and my coat folded on a table. Alica was bent over me. Her glasses were gone and her jacket was draped over me.

"Hey, you're awake,"

"Yhea, what happened?"

"I don't know, guess you just had a dizzy spell."

"I have this weird feeling, like I have something I have to do," I said, clutching my head.

"I think you should lie down again," Alica said pushing on my shoulder.

Next thing I knew I pushed her away and grabbed my mask. I took my coat and headed toward the bedroom door.

"Masquerade?" she asked, turning, her golden hair flying. I just slammed the door and headed down the gloomy halls decked with red carpets. I walked down the large marble stairs and to a darker hall filled with awards. Past the false door which just looked like a wall length mirror. My black booted feet made the a small patter sound as I walked down the spiral down to the dungeon and to the tinest basement room. Dark masks decorated the room and only a wooden desk and chair furnished it. A luminous glow came from a small laptop on the desk.

I opened a new email and it was from a Brawler named Dan. The video started up and I saw a brunette boy in an average looking teenage room.

"Hey Masquerade I know you're out there, so if you're listing, what'do you say you show yourself and we have a battle. Winner takes all, loser walks away with nothing. But I warn ya, I'm good and my Dragonoid and me are gonna blow your doors off. Nobody bullies the brawlers and gets away with it! So here's the deal pal, tomorrow after school, underneath the railroad bride on Pondale Avenue, that's where it's going down. And you better show up you freak. Do I make myself clear, Masquerade?"

I grinned eviliy. This kid would be too easy to beat.

* * *

The next day I travled over the world again, of course, disguised. Alica went off somewhere with her disguise. She also didn't know that I knew her real name. Some things are hard to keep secrets. Bakugan was my life, and man was I good at it. This Dan kid would never stand a change against me, but I had to keep my cool. My character. Naga would kill me if he found out that I ever was so enthusiastic about something. That I was enthusiastic at all. That I even had a heart!

As I teleported myself to a hidden tunnel under Pondale Avenue I could hear a boy mumbling to something up ahead. I could see by the light that no one was there and it had to be a Bakugan. I punched the wall. Crap, he knew Bakugan could talk. No one was supposed to know but me and Naga! _Keep your cool,_ I reminded myself, _keep your cool._The boy must've heard my punch because he turned, looking confused and a Bakugan in his hand.

_Keep your cool. Keep your cool._

"I'm looking for Dan Kuso," I stated calmly, still in the darkness.

"That you Masquerade?" asked the boy, in a familiar voice I recognised as the boy who challenged me.

I stepped out of the tunnel, a small grin on my face. Alica later in the future always called that entrance my 'cutest look'.

"So, you decided to show up and I get to put a face to the name. Well, Masquerade, I hear you've been stealing my buddies Bakugan. How come?" asked Dan, irritated. I just laughed and held up a gate card.

"We put alot of time into organizing this game and there's now way I'm gonna let you, or anyone mess it up. It stops here Masquerade," said Dan.

I was having so much trouble keeping my cool. This kid was such an amateur. Too easy to beat and he thought he could take me down, the number one brawler _in the world!_ "It's time to battle, Dan. Ready?" We both held up cards.

"Field Open!"

* * *

Beautiful colors swirled around us as we landed on the field.

"Gate card, set!" we both shouted and threw our cards onto the field.

I held up my Doom Card. "Now concentrate," Dan said to himself.

"Your move," I said dropping the card onto the field. A ominous purple wave filled the field. Now the opposing losing Bakugan would go straight to the Doom Dimension.

"C'mon Serponoid, do some damage! Bakugan stand!" shouted Dan as he brawled his Pyrus Serponoid. Red light filled the field and a large snake beast rose in front of me. Seems like Dan was trying to intimidate me. Not doing a very good job.

My arm rose above my head, clearly displaying my shooter. I then brought it back down to my face. "Bakugan brawl. Reaper stand," I calmly said, shooting Reaper onto the field. This time, purple light flooded the field. My ghastly bakugan, Reaper, stood. He had black wings and a purple scythe. Red armor covered his chest and black-and-purple horns decorated his head.

"_Reaper power level 370 G's. Serponoid power level 320 G's" _Oh, he was close but I was stronger.

"Gate Card Open Now!" shouted Dan. Flames encircled both Bakugan.

"_Serponoid power level increase to 620 G's"_"Ok Masquerade. Time to put up or shut up. Let's see you trump that bad boy," said Dan confidently.

I just grinned and pulled out an ability card. I held it and rose it near my head. "Ability Card Activate. Dimension 4." The flames shot up behind me and I held the card high above my head. My coat billowed out. The flames blew toward Dan and he flinched as they blew out.

"What's that?" asked Dan, irritated again. "Just one of my many pets. It's an Ability Card called Dimension 4," I stated.

_"Serponoid power drop to 320 G's"_I laughed softly. Reaper leaped at Serponoid. Dan screamed for his Bakugan but Reaper used his scythe and the Doom Dimension portal opened up. Serponoid flew right in, and the portal closed.

"Oh no, he took my beast right out of the battle!" "What incredible power," commented a bakugan floating by his side. I cringed. Stupid talking Bakugan, I'd send him to the Doom Dimension and put an end to this problem.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" shouted Dan, tossing his Saurus onto the field.

"Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand!" I shouted, shooting Reaper onto the field. Purple light flooded the field again as Reaper appeared.

"Ability Card activate. Saurus Blow!" shouted Dan. Flames shot up all around the field again, mainly Saurus. His power surged around him. "You beat my gate card, but you won't be able to overide the power of my Ability Card!" shouted Dan confidently.

I laughed again. Such an amateur. "Double Dimension, Activate!" I rose the card above my head. The flames grew as my coat billowed out and the card glowed beautifully. The flames blew out again and Dan looked even more irritated, "Aw man. He shut down the power of Ability!"

Reaper swung his scythe at Saurus and the Doom Dimension portal opened up. Dan again screamed for his Bakugan as Saurus flew backward and into the Doom Dimension. His precious little talking Bakugan was next. Otherwise, Naga would kill me.

"No fair! I want my Bakugan back!" Dan shouted.

"Sorry, but no-can-do. Once the Doom Card is played, the battle is over."

"Doom Card?"

I decided to reveal it all to this idiot. His Bakugan would be gone soon anyways. "Yes Dan, the Doom Card. Once you throw it down, it overpowers all cards, sending the defated Bakugan into another Dimension for eternity."

"You're kidding?" yelled Dan. "The Doom Dimension," commented his Bakugan. I balled my hands into fists. This idiot had somehow found a Bakugan that talked and it was apparently a smart unlike its master.

"He's right human. A Bakugan can never return from the Doom Dimension. There we meet our eternal demies. Nothing is feared more," said the Bakugan floating next to its master.

"Now I know how you're stealing everyone's Bakugan, but the question is, why you wreckin our game Masquerade?" shouted Dan.

"Dan, Dan, Dan. Who said this was ever just a game? Every single battle is real," I explained. Dan looked more shocked than ever. That's when is Bakugan started to glow. There was a low growl in the air. I guessed t came from the glowing Bakugan.

"Gate Card, Set!" shouted Dan, tossing a card onto the field. "C'mon Drago. This is our one shot at it!" Dan threw his Bakugan onto the field and I threw Reaper. The two Bakugan collided and power surged around both. It turned out his Bakugan was a Pyrus Dragonoid. It lunged at Reaper.

He bit down on the staff of Reaper's scythe. "Why are you doing this? Have you realized what has happened in Vestroia?" asked the Dragonoid.

"That does not concern me," said Reaper. My knuckles were now white they were balled up so hard. Reaper...that idiot! Why was he talking? Now Dan had even more proof Bakugan could talk. I had to destory this Dragonoid, now!

The Dragonoid backed off "Of course it does!" Reaper twirled his scythe, " I am a soilder, and in this dimension, I am free to team up with a human." Reaper attacked the Dragonoid, advancing greatly. "Then I can inherit infanite power!" he finsihed, readying for the final attack.

"You fool!"

"I've had enough of you. It's time to send you to the Doom Dimension Dragonoid!" Reaper finally understood my plan and what was going on in realitly. That idiot. Hydranoid was much better.

"C'mon Drago!" shouted Dan. Reaper laughed as he jumped in the air, ready to send the final blow.

"Have a pleasant journey!" shouted Reaper, swinging down his scythe. Then something unexpected happened.

There was a colorful explosion and Drago roared. He glowed beautiful ember colors. Of course, I had to keep my character and hide my astonishment. "What?" I asked myself, only I was too amazed to say amything else.

"Drago, Gate Card Open Activate Fire Storm!" Dan shouted taking advantage of my stillness. Flames shot up in the field.

"I'm down to our last card and, this is it!" Dan said, flipping a card. He was about to say it but Drago's roar interuppeted him, "What's wrong?"

"Ulitmate Boost!" shouted Drago. His G power shot up incredibly and then the screen fuzzed. Dan's Ability Card shattered.

The field vanished.

* * *

Time started up again.

"Ah, Drago? Drago where are you?" asked Dan to the air. He looked down. The Dragonoid was on the ground. Idiot.

"Drago..." Dan collapsed on his knees and picked up his Bakugan.

"I spared him for you." I stood in the doorway that I entered in.

"Why?" Dan breathed.

"You realize I could've captured you Bakugan but I decided against it. It's been a slice Dan, later," Man I was good at bluffing! If that field hadn't collapsed, I would've lost!

"Wait! I can beat you! I know I can!" said Dan enthusiastically. After that battle and losing 2 out of 3 Bakugan to the Doom Dimension, he was stupid enough to want to battle again?

"Bakugan is not a mere game, kiddo. There are other dimensions and powers involved. It's a battle that could lead to the desruction of the entire world."

"For real?"

"And the only way to stop it, is for you to defeat me."

"This...is crazy."

I laughed and walked away, grinning.

"So human, that was a Dragonoid. I wonder if he fought at full power?" asked Reaper in my hand. As soon as we were farther away, I would crush his tiny ball.

"No clue. And unfortunatly he didn't possess what I was searching for. But I will remember young Dan Kuso and his Bakugan Drago," Bluffing again until we were in the clear.

"Man oh man oh man this bites. Ahhh! I will beat you Masquerade!" shouted Dan back under the bridge.

I walked further down and found a underground room. I locked the door inside and pulled out Reaper. "You idiot! Why did you start explaing everything to him in the battle! Now he has even more proof that Bakugan can talk!" I shouted.

"My fault? You were the one who explained the Doom Dimension and didn't defeat his Bakugan Drago!" shouted Reaper back at me. "I'm the one who didn't beat that dumb Dragonoid? You were the one battling! And the Doom Dimension, he probably would've jumped right on in the follow is little Drago if you had gotten your fat butt in gear and attacked him instead of running your mouth!" I shouted back, shoving the Bakugan deep into my pocket. I pulled out the DT and transported myself home.

* * *

I got home and hung up my coat and pulled out Reaper only to shove him in a drawer. Alica walked into my room as I sat on the bed fiddling with the clasp on my mask in my lap. My hair was down.

"Naga wants to see you to hear of your battles," said Alica, twirling her hair.

"I'll do it tomorow," I said lying down.

"What happened?" she said sympathetically. She walked over to me and stopped twriling her hair, one hand on her hip.

"Don't tell Naga," I asked.

"I won't."

I breathed out, "I got beaten...in a way. The field closed last minute making it a draw. And the kid has this talking Bakugan and Reaper started babbling in the middle of the fight and..." Alica put her hand on my shoulder, "It's gonna be OK. Reaper started talking eh? That's explains why you slammed him shut in a drawer. Calm down and get some sleep." She hugged me and then laid me down on the bed.

"Get some rest, you're gonna have a big day tomorow," she said and then walked out of the room, a sweet look on her face. I took off my belts and shirt and pulled myself under the sheets. The sky was already dark here in America. I fell into a sweet sleep without any worries of Bakugan, Dan, Drago or Naga.

**AN: so thats the first chapter, episode 2 and more. Most of them won't be this long cause Masquerade isn't in them as much. But just be ready for 38 "Behind the Mask of Masquerade" and 44 "It's a Long Shot". IF U HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT GRAMMER, KEEP IT 2 UR SELF. I PAY NO ATTENTION IN ENGLISH AND I HAVE INTENTION OF DOING SO IN THE FUTURE (and I'm in the advanced placement '^-^)**

**To Be Continued with Episode 3 and more...**


	2. Epi3: A Change of Heart

Terradoll here, and this is episode three of BBB...and more! So! Who wants to do the disclaimer!

**Masquerade: Not me**

**Terradoll: I'll tell Naga about Dan and Drago and how you almost lost!**

**Masquerade: You wouldn't dare...**

**Terradoll: Besides, I have homemade brownies!**

**Masquerade: Terradoll does not own Bakugan or the featured song! Now give me your mom's brownies! **

**Terradoll: Never! I love them too! (eats a brownie)**

**Check out Terradoll13 on Youtube. The song is my "What not to do in a guitar concert" video. Without the mistakes of course ^-^**

* * *

I rolled out of bed and found my room empty. Weird. Alica must have left early. After I got dressed I flipped through channels on the TV until Alica came in the room, dressed in her Terradoll outfit.

"Hey, um…what are you doing?" asked Alica, confused.

"Watching TV. What does it look like?"

"That's great but you need to come up with a plan to beat this Dan Kuso person."

"Why?"

"Um…because he has a talking Bakugan for heavens sake! If Naga knew…just… Ugh, you need to keep this quiet."

"Why?" I asked again.

"Are you an idiot? I just explained why!"

"Why what?"

We both turned to see Hal-G walking in the room. He used to be known as the great scientist Michael Gehabich. Now he was a weird minion of Naga. He also seemed to be in charge of me. Hal-G had creepy green skin and tufts of purple hair. He wore a dark cape and had red glasses covering his eyes.

"Nothing," I said darkly, looking away from him.

"Masquerade, are you hiding something from Master Naga?" he asked in his annoying voice.

"Yes I am," I admitted, "but it is something I am taking care of right now. Soon, the problem will never exist and it will be as if it never existed. I'm sure Naga doesn't want us taking up his time with little squabbles like this. He has more important things. Ever heard of world domination?" I bluffed.

"Just be careful child," said Hal-G before walking away. After a few minutes Alica nodded her head. "He's gone," she said. Alica had the best hearing, though she had terrible eyesight and wore real glasses under her Terradoll sunglasses.

I breathed out. "God, you're good. You should be an actor," said Alica, kicking her feet up on the coffee table.

"Thanks. Why don't you work for Naga like the rest of us though?" I asked. Hal-G never talked to her and Naga never ordered her around but she worked with us.

"Uh…because I don't want to go through the h-e-double-hockey-stick you are. And who wants to share World Domination? I mean, Naga will probable either ditch you at the end if he doesn't kill you first." Said Alica calmly.

"Or if I quit or kill myself." I joked. Alica laughed. That day, we both thought the world was perfect and that Naga's dream of World Domination would never come true, even if we tried our hardest. I still wonder today what happened to Alica in that final battle.

"And, because I have a life," said Alica. I stopped laughing and looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, most of the time I'm not battling when I dissapear. I'm at home, hanging with friends, going to school-" "Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. You mean you don't live here? And you go to _school!"_ I interupted.

"Not by choice!"

I sighed. "There are so many things I don't know about you." Alica nodded in agreement. "Yep. You don't even know what my room looks like."

"What? Tell me."

"You really don't wanna know." We laughed again and soon Hydranoid rolled on the table and opened up along with Reaper.

"Master, we think you should be coming up with a plan on how to beat that Dan kid, or cover up the tracks at least," said Hydranoid.

"This was both of your idea or just one of yours?" I asked. Hydranoid nodded slightly toward Reaper.

"It's more productive than flirting with this chick," said Reaper. I grabbed him tightly and squeezed him inside my fist. I could sware I saw Hydranoid pale a little. Alica giggled.

"You need to find someone to help you with this. Again, not me. I have a life. And I need to get back to it," she said before using the DT to transport herself away.

"Alica's right. You need to find some allies," said Hydranoid. Reaper was still muffled by my hand.

"Hmmm," I said. I walked down the hall and stairs to my little dungeon. I typed in the secret password on my computer and the dungeon cover dissapeared, reavling my high-tech basement. I still hand the computer and looked over the web for a strong brawler to beat Dan Kuso. I found one boy. He had spiky red hair and blue clothes. All in all, the kid looked like a Kingdom Hearts ripoff.

He wrote he was looking for an Aqous Siege badly. Turns out I had an extra one. This could be the perfect setting for a wonderful victory.

* * *

I teleported myself to a forest near where this kid battles. His name was Ricky Maru. I heard him talking to himself as I lurked in the shadows.

"You'd think if you were gonna play against someone as good as me that you'd at least bring a decent Bakugan to the battle! It's so lame, what does I guy have to do to find some real competition. Hey! Anyone wanna do battle with me!"

Wow, this kid was full of it.

"You looking for a real challange?" I asked from the shadows. Yhea, the real challange of cleaning up my mess.

"Huh? What?" I tossed the Siege at him. He turned quickly and caught it. Good reflexes. "I've seen this one on the web!" He looked up and saw me standing in a tree branch.

"You want it? It's got all the power you'll ever need." I said calmly.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie to you. Try it out and see for yourself. I know you're gonna like it." The wind started up and leaves blew in front of my face. I dissapeared.

"Hey! Where'd you go! Come back! Who are you?" I stood behind underneath the shade of one tree.

"I'm right here."

Ricky turned and saw me. He opened his mouth to say something but I spoke first.

"But here's the deal. You have to use this shooter and these cards," I said, handing him an Aqous shooter and a Doom Card. He stared into the eyes of the White One on the card and his own eyes changed. They got that hypnotized determination.

"And, you have to beat Dan Kuso." Then I truly dissapeared.

* * *

I went back to the mansion. Hal-G tried to say something to me but I just passed him and went into my room, locking the door. I decided to take in what Alica had said earlier. About having a 'real life'. I hated doing this, but it was just so tempting. I opened a drawer where Alica kept a picture of her house. I used the DT and teleported myself there.

Alica lived in a brick house on a quiet street. The lawn was decorative but the grass was all dead. I went up to the front door and peered in the windows. I teleported myself there so she wouldn't hear me opening the door. The foyer was large with wooden floors and a decorative rug. She had a wide wooden staircase leading upstairs. To my left was a decorative dining room with two large mirrors and to my right was a torn-apart living room. There was an old rocking horse, scattered music sheets to go with a black grand piano.

I quietly walked farther down the foyer and stopped at open double doors. There was a dark office with a marble desk and an offical looking spiny chair. The thing that stopped my heart though was the bear rug on the floor. It had glass eyes and fake teeth but its mouth was wide open as if it would bite you at any second. I slowly walked away and heard soft music. I stopped and pushed myself against the green wall. It sounded like Alica. I could hear the soft strum of an unplugged eletric guitar and her soft voice.

_It's easy to feel like_

_You're all alone_

_To feel like_

_Nobody knows_

_The great that you are_

_The good that's inside you_

_Is trying so hard to break through_

_Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly_

_You won't know if you never try_

_Don't be afraid to be all that you are_

_You'll be fine_

_Don't _

_Let_

_Anyone tell you that_

_You're not_

_Strong enough_

_Dont' give up_

_There's nothing wrong with just_

_being yourself_

_more than enough_

_So come on and make some noise_

_Speak your mind and make some noise_

_And sing_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Make some noise!_

_Hey! Hey! Yea..._

_You want to be known_

_You want to be heard_

_and know you are beautiful_

_You have so much to give_

_Some change you wanna live_

_So shout it out and let it show_

_You have a diamond inside of your heart_

_A light that shines bright as the stars_

_I will be there with you _

_all of the way_

_You'll be fine_

_Don't_

_Let_

_Anyone tell you that_

_You're not_

_Strong enough_

_Don't give up_

_There's nothing wrong with just_

_being yourself_

_More than enough_

_So come on and make some noise_

_Speak your mind and make some noise_

_And sing_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Make some noise!_

_Hey! Hey! Yea..._

_You can't just sit back and watch the world change_

_It matters what you've got say_

_There's no one else who can stand in your place_

_So come on _

_It's never to late..._

_Maybe it's your time_

_To lift off and fly_

_You won't know if you never_

_Try_

_Don't_

_Let_

_Anyone tell you that_

_You're not_

_Strong enough_

_Don't give up_

_There's nothing wrong with just_

_Being youself_

_More than enough_

_So come on and make some noise_

_Speak your mind and make some noise_

_And sing_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Make some noise!_

_Hey! Hey! Yea..._

_Hey yea_

_Hey yea_

_Hey yea_

_Make some noise_

_Hey yea_

_Hey yea_

_Hey yea_

_Make some noise_

_Hey yea _

_Hey yea_

_Hey ya_

_Make Some Noise..._

* * *

I was so close to tears from Alica's song. It so fit me lately and her voice was so soft. Like an angel. She stopped playing and i could tell from the noise, stood up. I dared to peek around the corner and was stunned at what I saw.

Her back to me, Alica wore a navy floral tube top (Holister!) and short-shorts. I was so used to seeing her in her Goth Terradoll outfit that I had to do a double take. She tucked a black-and-white checkerboard electric in a corner as I teleported myself back to my room before she saw me.

* * *

I got back home and lay down on my bed. A long discarded BakuPod beeped with a message from Ricky Maru. He was defeated by Dan. I'd deal with him later. I wasn't in the mood. It was amazing how she could change my view from brawling and Naga and doom cards and winning to what _I_ could do. Not what Naga could do for me or what amazing prize that was out of reach but was promised if I did something. But what I could give myself.

Alica was changing my heart.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short! I'm trying to give hints to developing a twisted plot! The song is Make Some Noise by Miley Cyrus. Yes, I hate her too but I learned that song cause it speaks to me (just like Masquerade!) I hope you liked it and the next epi should be longer.**

**To Be Continued with epi 4 and more**

**PLEASE NO FLAMES!**


	3. Epi4: Silent Power

**Hey it's Terradoll. **

**I FINALLY UPDATED $%~#$% MY GOD IT TOOK SO FRIGGING LONG IF I HEAR A SINGLE FLAME IM GONNA COME AROUND AND KILL YOU WITH IT! **

**So, I started this chapter almost a year ago right before I started We're Just Not There Yet. And I was halfway done this chapter when poof! THE DAMN SITE CRASHED AND THE WHOLE THING WAS DELETED**

**so I didn't start again till...maybe fall? I typed my 3 pokemon stories instead.**

**I don't own Bakugan and I don't know who does. Without further ado, I give you chapter 3!**

**Jeez, why am I going back to this? Memory lane is going to swallow me whole someday and make me watch Bakugan, Oobi, Death Note, Chobits, Sailor Moon, and Mermaid Melody and make me play on forever! FOREVER! **

**I've seriously done all that except Chobits and Mermaid Melody. Those two are next. **

* * *

Alica was in the mansion the next day, holding a pink device in her hands. I raised an eyebrow, considering I didn't have my mask on. My hair was down and my confused brown eyes clearly visable. I also didn't have my coat on. I walked over to her. Alica had a look of pure determination on her face. I could tell mainly from the fact that she didn't have her Terradoll sunglasses on. There was some music coming from the device and sound effects. Then came a rather loud one and Alica pumped her fist in the air. "Yes!" she shouted. "What the heck is that thing?" I asked. Alica turned and paled when she saw me.

"Hey," she said, pushing a few buttons on the machine and the sitting still until hitting a button and shutting the device.

"Again, what the heck is that?"

"Nothing, just a game."

I raised an eyebrow again, giving her a look that I didn't believe her. She sighed, "Fine. It's something from my outside life called a Nintendo DS. I was playing Pokemon Pearl. Happy?" I opened my mouth to say something but she spoke first, "It's waaay to complicated to explain."

I laughed and sat down next to her. While she had been playing her DS, she had also taken off her real glasses. I never before got to notice how pretty her blue eyes were. They were definitely the prettiest part about her. I closed my eyes. 'I came to her to ask for help, not to stare.'

I sighed, "Hey, can I ask you for some help?"

"Sure. About what?"

"That Ricky Maru kid..."

"Kingdom Hearts ripoff?"

"Yhea."

"What about him?"

"He kinda...lost to Dan."

"Oh no."

"Yhea. This is turning into a real mess. What should I do?"

I saw a flinch in Alica's face and I saw her quickly reach for her sunglasses. She put them on and hid her other glasses.

"Are you listening? What should I do?"

"You should go see Master Naga, little boy."

I turned around to see Hal-G grabbing my shirt. I quickly turned away so he wouldn't see my face. 'Crap. He caught me'. I thought.

"I will, just let me finish dressing," I said and I walked away. After I had my coat and mask on I walked with Hal-G to Naga's room. There were two grand gold doors guarding the room. I took a deep breath and walked inside.

Naga was trapped inside the silent core that levitated in the center of the bottomless room. In fact, I was levitating in the bottomless room as well.

"Masquerade...it seems you've had some trouble with a young boy named Dan Kuso. Is that correct?" said Naga, his evil voice sending shivers up my spine. I could tell this wouldn't be good.

"Y-yes, Master Naga."

"And I hear you sent a young brawler out to fight him and he lost. Am I wrong?"

"No, Master Naga."

Naga's eyes glowed. Sometimes I forgot how scary an atributeless bakugan like Naga could be.

"You are too soft! Too weak! It seems you've forgotten your mission!" shouted Naga. Wild wind from the Silent Core blew at me.

"I h-haven't, M-master N-naga," I stammered. He ignored me. "It seems you need a refresher of what you are really like," he said. I paled whiter than him. Black lighting shot out from the core and attacked me. I screamed out in pain. The lighting circled my body and covered my neck. I could barley breathe as I screamed and the lightning choked me. I could hear banging against doors I couldn't see, positive it was Alica hearing my screams. Naga just choked me harder. My world went in and out of focus. I thought I would die.

Then it happened. The Silent power shot through the lightning to me. I could feel the Dark, evil power running in my veins like blood. I suddenly cared only about defeating Dan, even if it meant I had to kill him. I didn't even think of Alica or the heart warming song she preformed the other day. I only cared about serving Naga, whatever his wish may be.

The lightning released me and the core disappeared. I was in a dark red room. Alica broke in and saw me, collapsed on the floor. She ran over to me but I pushed her away. I walked out and heard Alica call my name in confusion as I walked away. I ignored her and walked down to my dungeon basement room.

I booted up the small computer down there and found somebody online who knew alot about Bakugan Brawling, but he had never been in a full on battle. Plus, he went to Dan's school. Perfect.

* * *

I used the DT to teleport myself to Dan's school. I stayed outside and looked in one of the windows, hidden. Dan walked into class, looking depressed. That was weird, hadn't he won against Ricky Maru?

He looked over to a group of kids huddled around somebody's desk. I saw the kid I was looking for over there. He had green hair and pale skin. He wore pale yellow capris and a pale purple jacket with playing card signs on them. His eyes were dark and were framed by a pair of glasses. In his hands he held a blue and white portable computer in his hands. Geek.

Dan looked over at him and I could tell that the boy was talking to him. Dan had a confused look and then, shocked. The boy sitting at the desk motioned to the green haired boy nicely. Dan fumed and looked at the geeky boy. He walked over to him and got up in his face. The green haired boy fell backward, his computer flying out of his hands and onto the floor. Dan's expression changed and he ran back to his seat. Jerk.

I was outside and couldn't hear anything but I saw what had been going on. Dan was apparently not in a good relationship with this boy. I pulled wssa pair of binoculars out of my coat pocket and peered through the windows. I saw the password on his computer screen. All I had to do now is wait till the end of the school day.

Besides, I had some bussiness to take care of

* * *

I had set up a meeting with Ricky Maru where he had battled Dan. I teleported myself there and found the Aquos brawler waiting for me. He held his shooter, Aquos Sige, and Doom Cards out for me.

"I'm sorry, I lost" he said, hanging his head low.

"You failure"

He looked up shocked. Naga's power seethed within my veins as I looked at him in fury. The wind picked up and leaves blew furiously around me. My hair blew around and Ricky looked afraid.

"You pathetic, useless failure. I send you to do one _simple_ task and you _fail_ it. And then you have no shame to show your pathetic face in front of me?" I shouted. The wind violently picked up and Ricky panicked. I lifted my hand up to my mask and took it off. My hair stayed up because of the violent winds, but when I opened my eyes my world flashed a bloody red.

I quickly put my mask back on and watched as Ricky passed out. The winds stopped as his body collapsed on the concrete ground. I walked over to him and took back my shooter, Bakugan, and the Doom Cards.

Then I grabbed the red-head by the back of his jacket and slung him over my shoulder. I pulled out the DT.

Naga would have good use for this one

* * *

After I finished with Ricky, I teleported myself to what I had found to be the geek's house.

The green-haired boy was finally home from school. He booted up his computer and logged on. While he was in school, other than the Ricky issue, I had hacked into his computer.

"Oh good, I didn't lose any of the data," he said to himself. I used the hack so that I could secretly hear and see him through his computer. Sort-of like one-way glass.

"I don't get Dan. I mean, is it so wrong to be into Bakugan even if I don't actually battle? I'm happy just simulating the battles and planning my strategies, like in a chess game"

Now it was my turn.

"Are you sure about that?"

The boy freaked, backed away from him desk and flew out of his chair. Man, this was fun.

"Are you sure you don't want to put all those brilliant ideas of yours into action? Seems like such a waste..." I smirked. I was in my basement dungeon room sitting in front of my small laptop, but because of the hack I could see the fear and shock in his brown eyes.

"Who are you!" he shouted. He advanced toward the computer, like he was going to punch me through it. Time to play my trump card. I held a Doom Card up to the screen.

Purple light formed on his computer screen and flooded his room, nearly knocking him out cold. He screamed, of course .

"My name is Masquerade. Fight with me and I will help you show the world just how gifted a battler you can be. I will help you prove it to those who don't _appreciate _it yet."

* * *

The next day I used the DT to teleport myself to Dan's school. I hid myself in a tree so I could see and hear but they couldn't see or hear me. I wanted to see if this boy kept his deal to me. I also wanted to see the outcome of the battle.

The green-haired boy stood on one side of the street. Dan walked towards the school. A group of kids turned and looked angrily at him. Dan turned towards the boy.

"Oh! Uh, Ryou! Were you able to fix you're computer? Look, about yesterday I just-"

"Let's battle right now!" shouted the boy-Ryou- cutting off Dan. His expression was very angry. I liked that.

"What?"

"After all, I'm a nobody unless I battle, isn't that right?" asked Ryou, walking towards Dan. Dan took a defensive position as the boy neared.

Ryou slammed the Darkus shooter onto his arm. Dan yelled in surprise. "You know what this is I see. I made a little deal with your old buddy Masquerade, and I'm about to keep my side of the bargin!"

"Don't you see? Masuqerade is the _enemy!"_ shouted Dan. I scoffed under my breath. This was hilarious! To watch him try and pull Ryou back to his side. Naga's power was undefeatable.

Ryou lifted Reaper in his palm. Ryou never had a Bakugan and I was PO'd at Reaper about something so I handed him over to Ryou to crush Dan with.

"Oh really?" asked Reaper in his deep voice. "He's not the enemy, you're the enemy!" shouted Ryou, an angry but bit crazed look on his face.

"Then let's battle!"

"Sounds good!"

The two boys drew their cards. "Bakugan, Field Open!" Red and Purple lights glowed from the cards and the signs of Vestroia swriled underneath them. There was a flash of light and I watched as everything slowed down. Soon, everything was still but the white light causing the battle remained.

Whe the light ceased the sky turned stormy. Ryou stood stone still while Dan dropped to his knees. "I think...I understand" he said, colapsing even farther onto the ground so he was looking right at it.

He lifted himself up onto his hands but still only looked a the ground. "That was counter ability which makes the Gate Card's attribute engergy useless! Ryou set a trap for me because he knew what I would do! No! No no no!" shouted Dan as he hit the road with his fist repeatedly.

So, Ryou won. Finally, somebody usefull.

"So I take it Dan didn't win this battle," said a friend standing nearby. "Good job buddy," said another kid.

"It was nothing," was Ryou's cold response as he walked by, Naga's power flowing in his veins. He no longer had a need for friends or emotion or apprecation, just power and victory.

Everybody gasped and followed Ryou in the school, except for Dan.

"I couldn't do anything, I was totally helpless to save them!" he said weakly, still punching the ground. "I lost Terraclaw, I lost Juggernoid, and Robotalian, NO! No, NO!" shouted Dan punching the ground harder as it began to rain.

From where I stood in the tree, I was to busy laughing to notice the rain. He used the right vocabulary. _Helpless_. Ha! What a perfect word for the loser. He was finally defeated. But, I knew Dan and I knew he would stand up to fight again some day. So, I needed Ryou to crush him again while he was still weak. And continue crushing him until he was broken and surrendered to me and Master Naga!

* * *

_The next day..._

I had messaged Ryou saying that he needed to meet Dan at a certain time. On Wardington St. at noon, Dan confronted Ryou who was hanging out with a group of friends. I stood nearby but none of them looked my way. You could hear gossiping, but that all stopped when they heard Dan.

"Ryou! Listen to me!" shouted Dan.

"Ah! Hey Dan, what's shakin'?" asked the friend on Ryou's right. He and the kid with the black scarf always seemed to be the ones talking.

"The way you were battling is dangerous, you shouldn't listen to Masquerade! He doesn't really care what happens to you!"

Wow, for once he was right about something.

"What is it with you Dan? You can't tell Ryou how to battle, especially since he kicked your butt!" shouted the friend in green, the one who spoke earlier, defending Ryou.

"That's not what I mean! I was only trying to-"

"Ryou, you are the strongest," interupted Reaper. Finally, that good-for-nothing bakugan was finally doing something right.

"You're right, I am the strongest," Ryou said, agreeing with Reaper. This would end well if it kept up like this.

"Crush anyone who gets in your way," ordered Reaper. Finally! Seems throwing that bakugan out actually made him decent!

"Yes! I will crush anyone who suggests that my stratgies are anything less than perfect. And it sounds to me like that's exactly what you're trying to tell me, Danny-boy," said Ryou moving forward menacingly.

"I am afraid there is no way we can avoid battling him," said Drago from Dan's shoulder. There had been a small rumour online that he had thrown Drago in a rumour. Too bad that wasn't true.

"Yeah. I need your help Drago. We gotta try to bring Ryou back to his senses," replied Dan.

"Play time!" said Ryou. He stood tall and ready. Dan, for some reason, was in a fighting stance like when I had seen him.

"Bakugan, Field Open!" they shouted at the same time. Light poured from the cards and time slowed. Multi-color light glowed and purple and red lights glowed inside.

The light soon faded. I waited to see Dan finally collapse in defeat. Yes, just to see him fall and sob. To see-

Ryou fall to his knees and a cry of anguish come from his mouth.

What? Ryou LOST!

"Hm, guess I win," said Dan, smirking and closing one eye, knicking his nose with his thumb in a dumb way.

"Dan beat Ryou," said one of the standby kids. Wow, way to state the obvious kid.

"I lost. And what makes it worse is I lost because my stratgies were outwitted!" Ryou cried and hung his head.

"Hey, uh, don't take it too hard," said Dan, walking over to Ryou.

"Huh?"

"I had a heck of a time figuring you out, y'know? So, if it's ok, I'd love to battle you again sometime."

"Really?"

"It's an honor to go up against a battler as clever as you. But next time, let's have a fun battle without all the Doom Cards, ok?"

"Yeah sure! It'd be a total pleasure! Just for fun!"

"Great!"

The boys started to laugh, facing each other kneeling.

The wind started to blow my coat out behind me. I wasn't exactly happy but I had a plan

"We'll see about that," I said, laughing at the end and turning to walk away.

As I walked down the stairs on the bridge, I pulled out my Doom Card and pressed my hand against it. Using the new powers Naga gave me, the eyes on the card glowed and Ryou's cards dissolved. The boys stared at it curiously and Reaper looked over my way. I jerked my head over, silently saying "Either come or I'm leaving you here with these failures"

He secretly hurried over to me and I pulled out the DT, going back to the mansion.

* * *

When I arrived, Alica was sitting on the couch where we had been earlier waiting for me reading a book.

"Hey! Where have you been?" she asked, concerned.

"Out. Am I not allowed to leave?" I replied coldly.

"What happened earlier? With Naga...it sounded like he was hurting you. And then I found you passed out. What happened?"

I frowned. Pleasing her wasn't important in helping Naga. "Naga was reminding me of who I am and why I'm here. To work for him and help him achive his goal. I have to do whatever it takes to get 're not important to achiving that goal" I stated.

Alica looked at me with shock. Her glasses were gone and her blue eyes were wide. Then her eyes narrowed dangerously. "So, you don't want me here?"

"I don't want you acting like my mother or my sister or my girlfriend. If you're here, it's to help Naga and not be my little friend."

Her hands balled into fists and I felt it before I could even understand what had happened. Glass cracked and blood dripped from right above my eye. Alica cracked her knuckles and the blood from my eye sunk more into her leather gloves.

She had punched me right in the left eye. The glass shattered and cut my skin. Blood trailed down my face and I could taste the metalic red liquid in my mouth.

"Damn you, I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back."

And she was gone just like that.

* * *

**I**

**AM**

**DONE**

**FINALLY!**

**yes, I punched Masquerade. GET OVER IT! So, what now? Now I go to eat ice cream well earned. I can't believe I finished this omgomgomg**

**I wanted to say something but I...oh! SPELL CHECKER BROKE SO IM VERY SORRY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**This took so long!**


End file.
